


Pull Away

by kalelle



Series: Dichotomy 'verse [1]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalelle/pseuds/kalelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between scenes; the used asking the user for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Away

Rinzler's pace is quick and his hand clenched around Sam's upper arm is unforgiving as he drags the user towards the box where the highly digitized voice emanated from. He hasn't said anything else, despite Sam's protests, but Sam knows better than to try to pull away or make an escape. He can barely move his limbs without the assistance of forward thrust provided by his captor. 

It is with this fatigue in mind that Sam can be forgiven to not noticing the change in the pace, to only catching on to a difference in movement when he finds himself pushed off to a side hallway, with Rinzler close, so close. There is a hand on his left upper arm, a thumb pressed against the junction of his elbow, hot as a brand, a hand enclosed around his right wrist, pinning it to the wall behind him. Rinzler has completely invaded his personal space, head bowed light, helmet resting on Sam's shoulder. The never ending purr is ringing out, a soft vibration against Sam's tired body. 

He lets out a sudden breath, frozen, unable to move and rapidly taking stock of the situation. He doesn't know this game, doesn't know what Rinzler is going to do. The program is warm and flush against him, his body losing that aggressive stance, his muscles relaxing, melding against Sam for a moment, and Sam doesn't try to dislodge him, he uses the weight of the wall behind him to support Rinzler in front of him. Rinzler speaks, low and soft, almost hidden by the purr.

The moment is gone, they're moving again. Rinzler pushes Sam ahead and he walks through a door, and comes face to face with a man who looks painfully like his lost father. His world is abruptly a lot more complicated than it was a few hours ago, and he can feel Rinzler's eyes on his back. 

Being led down to the game grid, he tries to formulate some sort of plan, with purred words in his head, a soft pleading voice saying. "Please, free me. Sam."


End file.
